Le garcon de StBrutus
by kurai008
Summary: One-shot. Mention de HD. Pt de vue d'une moldue. Il y avait deux terreurs dans mon quartier: un petit gros et un étudiant de l'institut pour délinquants St-Brutus. Le garcon de St-Brutus semblait apparaitre et disparaitre au temps des vacances.


**Le garçon de St-Brutus**

**kurai008**

Disclamer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

A/n J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic en novembre dernier, après avoir lu la scène de la balançoire dans le parc au début de HP:OdP. Dédié à Yami qui m'a beaucoup encouragée! Pour ta fête darling, avecpas mal de retardv

**Le garçon de St-Brutus**

J'ai toujours eu peur de deux garçons vivant pas très loin de chez moi.

L'un était, disons très enrobé, et avait toujours l'air de se suffire à lui-même. Il était méchant, mesquin de nature et était encore plus cruel quand il était entouré de sa bande. Il était la terreur du quartier. Il le savait et aimait cela, se vautrant presque dans la crainte des plus petits que lui comme un porc le ferait dans la boue.

L'autre, on ne le voyait que l'été et je me rends compte que nous avions peur de lui qu'à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet. Il allait, paraissait-il, dans une école spécialisée pour délinquants. Si lui y allait alors que son cousin en était dispensé, alors il devait être terrible.

Le garçon était un solitaire et paraissait taciturne. Il ne semblait pas faire grand chose de son temps. Le plus souvent, il flânait dans les rues, s'étendait sous un arbre et ne se mêlait pas aux autres. Personne ne l'approchait jamais et parfois, quand il arrivait au parc, de jeunes mères appelaient leurs enfants et quittaient l'endroit. Si cela l'affectait, il ne le montrait pas. Il ne semblait pas appartenir à cet environnement.

Dans ses déambulations, il arrivait qu'il croise son cousin dans la rue. À chaque fois, son cousin, en le voyant, changeait de trottoir. Bien sûr, si le lourdaud était avec sa bande, l'affaire était une toute autre paire de manche. Alors, l'armoire à glace relevait la tête, bombait le torse pour montrer à ses camarades à quel point il était courageux. L'autre passait entre eux comme si de rien n'était, presque comme s'il ne les avait pas vus, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Pour ne pas être impressionné par cette bande de brutes, il avait dû en voir d'autres… Il avait dû voir bien pire.

Il n'était pas imposant, plutôt mince et élancé. Il bougeait sans difficulté, avec grâce, comme si ses muscles ne sentaient pas son poids. Ses vêtements étaient toujours trop grands pour lui, comme si ce n'étaient pas les siens. Il portait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas connu les rumeurs n'aurait pas eu peur de lui et n'aurait même pas pensé qu'il puisse être dangereux.

Et puis l'été passait, l'automne revenait et on n'entendait plus parler de lui jusqu'à l'été suivant.

Et pendant tout ce temps où il était absent, son cousin continuait ses mauvais coups et étendait son influence. Alors qu'en été il se tenait relativement tranquille, en hiver il s'en donnait à cœur joie. C'était presque comme si la présence de l'autre, autant que la chaleur, le faisait se tenir presque correctement.

C'est ainsi que je l'ai rencontré…

Je tenais dans mes mains une boite contenant le gâteau que ma mère m'avait demandé d'aller chercher pour la fête de mon frère.

Bien vite, je m'aperçue qu'on me suivait. J'accélérai et pressée, je ne vit pas la personne devant moi. Ce jour là, je fis la connaissance du ventre mou de Dudley Dursley.

«Eh bien eh bien! Voyez-vous ça! Ça croit que la rue lui appartient!»

Les autres ricanèrent, anticipant avec un plaisir sadique ce qui allait suivre. Je serrai bien fort la boîte dans mes mains, espérant presque être assez petite pour pouvoir me cacher derrière et me faire oublier. Les autres s'étaient approchés et je me trouvais maintenant entourée par ceux-ci.

Leur chef fit un pas en avant et m'enleva brutalement la boîte des mains avec un grand sourire au visage : «Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là dedans! Aaah! Un forêt noir!»

Ses yeux brillèrent méchamment et il annonça, presque fier de lui : « J'aime pas les cerises.»

Sans préavis, il envoya valser la boîte derrière lui, sans s'inquiéter d'où elle allait atterrir. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et ne cessèrent que lorsque la boîte —qui avait glissé sur quelques mètres après avoir heurté le sol— s'immobilisa aux pieds de quelqu'un. Aussitôt les membres de la bande se turent, les yeux ronds, regardant fixement par dessus l'épaule de leur chef. S'en rendant compte, celui-ci se retourna et eu un mouvement de recul : «Potter!»

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tenaient non loin d'eux, les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir en feutre où un étrange blason était cousu. Il répondit à son cousin par un signe de tête. Un grand foulard rouge et doré était entouré autours de son cou et son pantalon ne semblait pas vouloir tomber et aller s'étaler par terre à chacun de ses mouvements. Pour une fois, tout était à sa taille. Dursley siffla entre ses dents, visiblement surpris et mécontent : «Qu'est-ce tu fous ici?»

L'autre le regarda, indifférent. Quand il répondit, de la vapeur sortit de sa bouche : «Paraît que je dois recharger.. Tu sais à quel point j'aime ta mère.»

L'autre parut comprendre et, brusquement, demanda : «C'est quoi ces fringues? Tu sais qu't'a pas l'droit d'les porter!»

Potter leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre : un chouette blanche y volait.. Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant.. Je ne croyais pas qu'elles vivaient dans notre région.. Finalement, le garçon répondit : « Je viens d'arriver.»

L'autre parut septique : «C'est pas Dad qui est allé te chercher, il aurait préféré te laisser à la gare que d'aller te chercher.. même sous les menaces des comme toi..»

Potter haussa les épaules, comme pour montrer qu'il s'en foutait et que, s'il l'avait pu, il se serait trouvé à des lieux de là. Il changea de sujet : «Alors.. Je viens à peine de descendre du magicobus que je te trouve déjà en train de t'en prendre aux autres..»

«T'as pas le droit de dire ce mot», s'écria l'autre, alarmé.

Potter l'ignora et son ton qui jusque là avait été calme, devint aussi froid que l'air environnant : «Tu sais, Dudlynouchais (l'autre se crispa en entendant le surnom mais ne répliqua pas, semblant avoir perçut le changement de ton), j'ai le droit de m'en servir maintenant…»

Se servir de quoi? Seul Dursley sembla comprendre la menace. Pâle et les dents serrées, il fit un signe à ses amis et changea de trottoir.

Je restai donc seule avec la deuxième terreur du quartier. Je n'étais pas sûre que d'être avec lui _seulement_ plutôt qu'avec les deux _ensemble_ était une amélioration…

Le garçon ne fit rien pendant un moment, comme perdu dans ses pensées puis il se pencha. Je vis ses lèvres remuer pendant qu'il ramassait la boîte. Il me la tendit. Je levai les yeux vers son visage. Il souriait et ses yeux, plus tôt froids et durs, étaient maintenant gentils, sans aucune once de méchanceté.

Troublée par sa gentillesse, je fut lente à prendre la boîte et aussitôt que ce fut fait, il me tourna le dos et s'en alla. Je ne le revis plus de l'hiver.

Quand, finalement à la maison, j'ouvrit la boîte, m'attendant à voir un désastre, je n'en cru pas mes yeux : le gâteau était aussi beau que quand je l'avais ramassé à la pâtisserie et cela, malgré ses acrobaties!

oOo

Harry réapparut à la fin des cours, en juin. Il portait de nouveau de vieux vêtements mais au moins, cette fois, ils semblaient lui aller. Il ne semblait pas passer beaucoup de temps chez son oncle car à chaque fois que je sortais de la maison et que j'allais me promener dans le quartier, il traînait quelque part. Il semblait beaucoup apprécier le parc..

Un après-midi, je me balançais tout en surveillant mon petit frère jouer avec les autres enfants. Une ombre bloqua le soleil. Je levai les yeux : Harry se tenait dans mon champ de vision : «Je peux m'asseoir en coté?»

Un peu surprise, je ne pu que hocher la tête. Nous nous contentâmes de nous laisser bercer par le mouvement des balançoires pendant un moment.

«Merci pour l'hiver passé…»

Il ne sembla pas comprendre de quoi je parlais..

«Ton cousin… Il ne voulait pas me laisser passer…»

«Ah oui.. c'était rien.»

Il releva la tête, fixant soudainement le coin de la rue. Un moment plus tard, le groupe de Dudley apparut.. C'était comme si Harry l'avait senti.. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car Dudley aperçu son cousin et se dirigea vers nous.

Je m'attendais à des commentaires pas très intelligents mais finalement, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qui allait suivre :

«Heeey! C'est mon chandail!»

Aussitôt, les copains de Dudley pouffèrent de rire :

«C'est impossible Dud! Pas moyen que t'aies un jour pu entré là-dedans!»

Dudley leur lança un regard noir et se retourna vers Harry. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules : «J'ai le droit de m'en servir, tu te souviens?»

Encore cette allusion que je ne comprenais pas… Mais Dudley retint son souffle avant de faire demi-tour en quatrième vitesse et de disparaître.

Mon petit frère choisit ce moment pour venir me dire qu'il avait faim.. Direction la maison donc…

oOo

Je revis plusieurs fois Harry pendant l'été.. Il nous arrivait souvent d'être simplement assis l'un en coté de l'autre dans les balançoires, sans vraiment parler, appréciant tout simplement le silence de ces chaudes journées. Après un moment, l'un des deux se levait et sans vraiment dire au revoir, s'en allait. Et quelque jours plus tard, on recommençait.

Un jour, Dudley essaye encore de pousser Harry à bout :

«Comment va Cédric, Potter?»

Harry lui lança un regard froid, presque calculateur. Il leva un sourcil, voulant savoir ce qui lui valait cette question.

Dudley haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise :

«J't'ai encore entendu cette nuit.. D'ailleurs, tu parlais aussi de nuages.. des sirius… J'te jure faire des rêves sur des nuages.. t'es plus cinglé que j'pensais.»

Harry pesa son cousin du regard puis sembla s'en désintéressé. Je n'ai jamais su comment il arrivait à oublier la présence de Dudley alors que celui-ci prenait tant de place… Dudley s'aperçu du manque de réaction de son cousin et au lieu de laisser passer et de s'en aller, posa de nouveau sa question :

«Et Cédric, Potter, comment il va finalement?»

Très lentement, Harry posa son regard sur son cousin. Aussitôt, Dursley sembla regretter ses mots. Il se rappela cependant que ses amis l'entouraient et essaya de renvoyer le regard noir qui n'eut que peu d'effet sur Harry.

La voix du brun vint couper au couteau la tension que l'on pouvait sentir tout autour de nous :

«Si t'arrêtes pas, tu vas le savoir.»

Dursley sembla soudain inquiet et prudemment, en se tortillant les mains, il demanda : «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?..»

Harry haussa les épaules avec désinvolture : «Simplement que si ne cesse pas de chercher la bataille pour montrer à tes copains à quel point tu es merrrrveilleuuuuxx, Diggory va lui-même avoir la chance de te dire comment il va.»

«J'croyais qu'il était mort..»

Une éclaire passa dans les yeux d'Harry : «Justement.»

À ce mot, Duddley pâlit et quitta le parc rapidement. Ses amis durent courir pour le rattraper.

Par la suite, Harry parut se perdre dans ses pensées.

Je rompis le silence après un long moment : «Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a demandé comment ce garçon allait? J'veux dire, il savait qu'il était décédé..»

Harry leva les yeux, ils paraissaient calmes mais tout au fond, ils étaient troublés.. comme si penser à ce garçon le faisait terriblement souffrir..

«Pour me faire mal.. Il croit qu'il était mon petit-ami..»

Harry laissa tomber son regard, semblant se laisser hypnotiser par les sillons que ses pieds laissaient dans le sable à cause du mouvement léger de la balançoire.

Doucement, je demandai : «C'était le cas?»

Harry secoua légèrement la tête : «Non… Il n'était même pas un ami proche…»

«Alors pourquoi tu souffres?»

Il haussa les épaules : «Je sais pas.. Peut-être parce que je me dis que si j'avais fait quelque chose de plus, il ne serait pas mort.. Merde! Parfois j'me dis que j'aurais dû mourir à sa place..»

«Tu culpabilises..»

Il me lança un petit sourire triste en coin : «J'crois que ça prend pas un génie pour comprendre ça..»

Le silence nous enveloppa de nouveau. Seul le bruit des chaînes des balançoires venait le déranger. Après quelques instants, une nouvelle question me brûlait les lèvres : «Harry, tu as quelqu'un?»

À ces mots, Harry leva les yeux, regardant droit devant lui, voyant quelque chose qui n'était pas là, une image dans son esprit. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.. C'était le premier sourire qui n'était pas triste ou arrogant que je lui voyais. Il était.. tendre.

«Oui.. J'ai quelqu'un..»

«Elle le sait?»

Harry tourna la tête dans ma direction et son sourire s'agrandit : «_Il_ le sait, oui.»

Il… C'était un 'il' qui avait réussit à le faire sourire. Je pris un instant pour me faire à la nouvelle.. C'était un peu surprenant.. Malgré toutes les filles qui devaient se pâmer à ses pieds, c'était un garçon qu'il avait choisi. Je souris à mon tour : «Il est comment?»

Le plus grand sourire que j'aie jamais vu sur le visage d'Harry apparu : «Arrogant, hautain et il agit comme s'il était le centre du monde et comme si l'on devait tous être à ses pieds.»

J'eu un mouvement de recul et je fronçai les sourcils : «C'est pas trop flatteur…»

«Non, t'as raison..»

«À t'entendre on croirait que vous ne vous entendez pas trop…»

«Oui, c'est vrai.. On est presque jamais d'accord et plus souvent qu'autrement, on s'envoi balader.. On a longtemps été de grands ennemis.»

Personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'avoir pour amoureux la personne qui m'ait fait piquer mes plus grandes colères aurait été pour moi très positif.. mais Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, comme s'il en était fier, et que ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs..

«Pourquoi ça a changé?.. votre relation..»

Harry me fixa de son regard intense : «Il a tout abandonné pour…»

Il s'était arrêté soudainement, comme si en parlant, il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il allait dire, laissant ainsi sa phrase en suspend. Moi, j'attendais, j'espérais, je devinais ce petit 'pour moi' qui finalement ne vint pas.. À la place, il choisit prudemment ses mots avant de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé à dire : «pour ce en quoi il croyait.»

oOo

Après cette conversation, nos silences furent remplacées par d'autres moments de confidences : il me parla de ses parents décédés, assassinés, de son parrain, lui-aussi mort depuis peu, de ses professeurs, de ses amis.. de son petit-ami.

Je m'étonnais à chaque fois que j'entendais sa voix prononcer leur nom : il y avait un amour pour ces gens si profond, presque palpable! Parler d'eux le rendait parfois triste —de n'avoir pu les connaître mieux, d'avoir peur de les décevoir— parfois heureux —la confiance qu'ils partageaient, la compréhension qui allait au-delà des mots, les souvenirs bons et moins bons.

Je n'ai jamais réussit à comprendre pourquoi les Dursley l'avaient envoyé dans un pensionnat pour voyous.. St-Brutus.. Le nom même de l'endroit rappelait la trahison de Brutus contre son père adoptif, César.. Il était ironique que Brutus ait été canonisé.. Mais en y repensant à deux fois, il s'agissait probablement d'un autre Brutus.. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, sans même avoir jamais mis les pieds dans cette institution spécialisée, elle me donnait la chaire de poule.. Dudley aurait plus eu sa place là-bas qu'Harry..

Je voyais bien les flammes dans le regard de mon ami devant une injustice, et je me suis rapidement rendue compte que parfois, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour réussir à corriger cette injustice, même des choses stupides.. mais il ne méritait pas un séjour à St-Brutus pour cela… Pourtant, quand je lui en parlai, il me sourit tristement et me dit que s'il n'y avait pas été envoyé, il ne l'aurait pas rencontré.. Et qu'il allait y retourner, parce qu'il l'aimait assez pour ça.. Et parce qu'il voulait revoir ses amis.. qui d'ailleurs, si j'en jugeait par ce qu'il me disait d'eux, n'avaient pas plus leur place dans cette institution que moi.. ou lui!

La fin de l'été arriva et Harry s'en alla avec le soleil. Il réapparaissait à Noël et pour les vacances d'été puis on n'avait plus de ses nouvelles jusqu'aux congés suivants. Harry ne partait pas et n'arrivait pas.. Non : il semblait plutôt apparaître et disparaître.. Peu importe ce que cela voulait dire.. À ma fête cependant, il y avait toujours une carte pour moi de sa part. Et à ma fête, l'étrange chouette blanche qui semblait toujours annoncer la présence d'Harry dans le quartier faisait son apparition. Je n'ai jamais réussit à trouver le lien entre Harry et cet oiseau blanc..

Les deux années qui suivirent, furent marquées par ces rencontres étranges. Puis, un jour, à la veille des congés d'été, j'allai me promener au parc, pensant à mon ami qui bientôt rentrerait. J'approchais des balançoires quand je vis un nouveau venu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans le quartier. Il se tenait face aux balançoires, les regardait comme s'il était capable de voir les gens qui s'y étaient déjà assis. Il baissa les yeux et sembla vouloir lire les dessins que les empreintes avaient laissé dans le sable… Il semblait chercher des empreintes particulières, celles qu'une personne qu'il connaissait —ou avait connu— avait laissé.

Le garçon était blond et avait des traits aristocratiques. Il portait pantalon et gilet ainsi qu'une cravate verte et argent. Une étrange cape, comme sortie du passée, était passée sur le tout. Un blason était cousue sur la cape.. Le design était très semblable à celui de Harry mais là où celui de mon ami était rouge et doré et arborait un lion toutes griffes dehors, celui de l'étranger était vert et argent et montrait lui, un serpent prêt à bondir et à mordre.

Avant que je ne puisse m'avancer, Dudley apparut. En apercevant le nouveau, il s'arrêta un instant puis un grand sourire méchant apparut sur son visage. À ses yeux, le garçon devait paraître frêle et bizarre, si pâle dans ses vêtements noirs venus tout droit d'un autre siècle.. Une proie de choix quoi! Dudley s'avança donc : «Eh toi!»

Le garçon ne se retourna pas, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du bruit. Dudley continua : «C'est mon territoire ici! On aime pas les étranges comme toi ici alors bouge!»

Cette fois, le blond se retourna lentement pour faire face à Dudley toujours entouré de sa bande. Le garçon bougeait facilement mais contrairement aux mouvements faciles de Harry, les siens semblaient aiguisés, comme des couteaux.. Quelqu'un d'attentif pouvait voir la menace cachée dans les mouvements du garçon. Dudley n'était pas quelqu'un d'attentif. Quand le blond s'approcha de lui, il ne recula pas. J'étais trop loin pour le voir, mais je pouvais deviner le regard glacé du blond se poser sur la terreur de notre quartier. Quand le blond parla, sa voix était tranchante : «Dursley?»

De surprise —comment ce gars sorti de nul part pouvait-il le connaître?— les yeux de Dudley s'agrandirent. N'ayant pas besoin d'un autre signe pour répondre à sa question, le blond fit un petit signe entendu de la tête et prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles à voix basse. Puis, tout d'un coup, il empoigna Dudley par le col de son t-shirt et le souleva presque de terre : «Je suis loin d'être aussi gentil que Potter alors _tu_ vas dégager.»

Il avait parlé sur un ton très calme mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres minces était plus que dangereux. Sans même demander son reste, Dudley pris ses jambes à son coup, réussissant même à s'enfarger et à tomber face première par terre. Il se releva et se remis à courir tout en crachant du sable. Ses amis se regardèrent et, comme les bons petits suiveux qu'ils étaient, décampèrent à la suite de leur chef.

Le blond ne leur lança même pas un coup d'œil. Il replaça simplement sa cape avec un air de dégoût sur la figure, comme s'il avait touché quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant. Il sembla soupirer puis il leva les yeux au ciel : un grand duc volait en rond au-dessus du parc. La chouette blanche aussi.

Je m'avançai. Après la démonstration qu'il venait de faire, j'aurais dû trembler.. mais s'il était celui que je croyais qu'il était, tout irait bien. Harry m'avait tant parlé de lui.

«Excusez-moi?»

Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil : qui étais-je pour le déranger!

«Vous être un ami de Harry?»

Il eu un sourire hautain : «Ça dépend. Si vous voulez parler de ce Weasel alors non, je ne le suis pas.»

Je souris : «Non, vous n'êtes pas Ron.. Vous être Draco.»

«Ohh!_ Dracoo_! Vous voulez pas plutôt dire Malefoy?»

«Non, vous être Draco, toujours _Draco_ pour lui.»

Le blond eut un air surpris. Harry m'avait dit un jour que jamais il n'appelait le blond par son prénom : ils aimaient trop se chamailler pour cela. Mais pourtant, à chaque fois que Harry m'avait parlé de lui, il n'avait jamais été _Malefoy_, seulement _Draco_, parfois avec de la colère, souvent avec de la tendresse mais toujours _Draco_.

«Harry est revenu?»

La mine du garçon s'affaissa un peu. Il secoua la tête. Son air m'alarma : «Il va bien?»

Ce ne fut qu'une seule syllabe très à peine prononcée qui passa ses lèvres : «Non.»

Il sembla se fermer sur lui-même, s'abîmer dans des souvenirs noirs, dans des choses que lui seul pouvait voir. «Il y a eu une bataille.. très grave.. il est à l'hôpital.. dans le coma.»

À cette nouvelle, je fermai les yeux. Oh! S'il vous plait! Faites que Harry s'en sorte! Quand je rouvrai les yeux, le garçon n'était plus là. Les oiseaux non plus.

oOo

Vers la fin des vacances, on sonna à la porte de ma maison : le garçon blond se tenait sur le balcon et jetait des coups d'œils suspects à la sonnette. Depuis notre rencontre dans le parc, je ne l'avais pas revu. Je n'avais pas eu d'autres nouvelles de Harry non plus. Mais là, sur mon balcon, en côté de Malefoy, mon ami se tenait! Il s'était réveillé! Il allait bien! Il souriait vraiment, toutes dents dehors, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais!

Les cours n'avaient pas encore repris —d'ailleurs, d'après ce que je savais, ils avaient tous deux terminé les cours et gradué à la fin de la dernière année scolaire— mais ils portaient quand même leur uniforme ainsi que leur grande cape. Seules différences : les couleurs de leur cravate et leur blason.

Harry s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras : «Merci!»

Surprise, je ne pus que balbutier : «Mais, pourquoi?»

«Tu es la seule qui s'est inquiétée pour moi.»

Un reniflement provenant du blond retentit. Harry sourit et corrigea : «La seule d'_ici_!»

Sur ce, Harry se retourna et Draco aussi, prêt à suivre le brun. Ils descendirent l'escalier, capes au vent et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent rendus dans la petites allée de ma cours qui menait au trottoir que je retrouvai la voix : «Tu reviendras?»

Harry se retourna et me sourit : «Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore!»

Il me fit signe de la main, et repris son chemin. Malefoy le flanquait, mine de rien, comme pour s'assurer que plus rien n'arriverait jamais au brun.

Je restai sur le balcon, à regarder leurs formes rapetisser et puis finalement disparaître de ma vue lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin de la rue.

Ces deux garçons —le blond ténébreux et le brun au regard si lumineux— semblaient avoir tant subit déjà… Pendant si longtemps, ils n'avaient eu rien d'autre que l'un l'autre… La fin de leurs études à St-Brutus semblait être une délivrance. Ils étaient maintenant libres de choisir leur vie, loin des rumeurs —qu'avaient-ils fait pour être envoyé à St-Brutus? — et loin des regards mesquins —vous avez vu : les délinquants sont de retour. Ils avaient un futur à eux.

J'étais toujours sur le balcon. Le vent de fin d'été me fit frissonner. Je jetai un dernier regard au coin de la rue, là où ils étaient disparus un moment plus tôt. Je souris, rentrai dans la maison et, fermai la porte.

Fin

A/n Alors voilà, après plus d'un an sans avoir poster une nouvelle fic Gênez-vous pas pour vous dire ce que vous en pensez, bon ou pas bon!


End file.
